The reaction products of gladiolic acid having 1 and 3 missing lysine residues (by amino acid analysis) are being converted to cyanogen bromide fragments in order to study the distribution of gladiolyl residues in the reacted cytochrome c. The kinetic properties of the derivatized cytochrome c is being determined. The primary and tertiary structural basis for the species differences in activities of phospholipases A2 at elevated temperatures is being studied. Acetylcholinesterases from a number of elapid venoms are being characterized. The study of contaminants in "state-of-the-art" preparations of cytochrome oxidase is being continued along with the development of procedures for removal of contaminating NADH-reductase and F1ATPase enzymes.